Imprinting
by jacobblacklover24
Summary: Things have been tough on Jacob since Bella left. What happens when he meets the new girl? Is he the only one with a bad past? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**I was in a Valentines Day spirit so I made a story about Jacob imprinting. Lame I know, but I don't have a real boyfriend so I'll have to settle for fiction ones. Enjoy! **

**JPOV**

It was over. As much as it hurt me I knew Bella was gone. That leech had made her heart stop beating. I didn't go to the wedding, I wasn't back in time. Embry and Quil eventually found me, but it was too late. They told me everything they knew. She came to see me, after the wedding, to say goodbye. I wasn't there. I would never see her again, I would never love anyone again.

I was about to phase. The pain was taking over. Then I realized I was in school. I tried to stop thinking about her. I tried to stop the pain. It was no use. I asked Mr. Charleston if I could go to the bathroom. Normally he didn't allow it but he noticed something was wrong, so he agreed. I wasn't coming back, not today at least. Quil followed me.

"Jake your not gonna run off again, are ya?"

"No, but I'm ditching school. Tell Mr. Charleston I puked in the bathroom and went home or something. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Thanks, I'll be back. Don't worry."

"K. I'll see you later then." Quil signed and started walking back to class.

**I know its short but I'm posting the next chapter at the same time. The next one won't be so short though. Promise. Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Last chapter was pretty short so I made this one longer. I need names for the girl he's gonna imprint on. Any ideas?**

**JPOV **

This happened to me a lot now. Teachers were starting to notice. The pack had to make excuses for me and they're rumors all over the school. Teachers just let me go because if they didn't I would leave any way. Billy cared that I was missing school, but he knew it wasn't my fault. I couldn't control it.

I ran off into the woods and phased not bothering with my clothes. My shoes ripped apart and so did my shirt and pants. Billy would have me for that one. I ran deeper and deeper into the forest. After a while I decided it was time to head back.

_Any one there? _

_Jake you comin' home?_ Good. Embry.

_Yeah but I need clothes. Meet me in the woods at the back of my house._

_Okay._

I got clothes, phased back and the two of us went over to Sam's. Emily ran and gave me a hug.

"Jacob would you please stop running off. You scared us half to death!" I ran off almost every day and Emily still worried.

"Sorry I can't help it." I smiled, which I hardly ever did but Emily was just too funny. Emily smiled too and went back to cooking supper.

Thank god it was Friday. Emily and Kim just finished the hamburgers and we invited most of the town for a cook out. I think Billy invited Charlie too. I was sure if I could handle him. I would probably end up leaving.

The Clearwater's were the first ones here. Then some of the neighbors came and finally Charlie. He didn't come to me at first. It was almost two hours before we actually talked to one another.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hi Jacob. How are you?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"Good, but I miss a good meal now and again since Bella's gone." He knew this was a touching subject for me. "She asks about you often Jacob. You should give her a call."

"Ok Charlie I will." I tried to smile.

"Lem'me give you her number. Got a piece of paper or something?"

"Yeah hang on." I walked into the house and got a pen.

"K what is it?" I was desperately trying not to phase.

After Charlie gave me her number I ran into the woods. This time I had more control and didn't rip apart my clothing. I ran for hours letting myself think about her.

_The party must be over by now. They're probably looking for me._ I ran back and changed. Then I went back to my house. I quietly opened the door hoping Billy wouldn't hear me. Then I heard him and Charlie talking.

"He'll be back." Billy was reassuring Charlie.

"Are you sure? Was this my fault? Bella's been really worried about him. She calls at least once a week and asks about him every time. All I did was give him her number."

"He thinks about Bella a lot. He's depressed. It was good that you gave him her number. Thank you."

"Well, your welcome I guess. It's getting really late are you sure you don't want to start a search party?"

"No he'll be home. Why don't you go home Charlie? You look tired."

"You sure? I really think we should start a search party. What if he runs off again like… well you know, when Bella left."

"It won't happen again Charlie. I hate keeping you up this late."

Charlie could tell he was no longer needed. "Ok but your sure?"

"Yes. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright." Charlie got up and started walking to the door. I ran up stairs hoping he wouldn't see me.

Once Charlie was gone Billy called for me. "Jacob!"

"Coming."

"Jacob I know it's tough on you. I think you should call her. You won't be breaking the treaty, it's just a phone call. Please Jacob. Charlie was telling me…"

"I know I heard. I'll call her in the morning…maybe."

"Why not now? It's not like they sleep."

"Yeah I guess." I picked up the phone and headed to my room.

I dialed her number. It rang once before the leech picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello leech. Can I talk to Bella?"

"Hang on pup."

"Gimme the phone Edward!" I heard her sweet voice in the back round.

"Jacob?" Man, was it good to hear her voice.

"Hey Bells."

"Your back! I miss you so much! What's new?"

"Nothing much. I miss you too. So you one of them now?"

She paused for a moment. "Yeah but that doesn't matter, please don't hang up!"

"I'm not going anywhere Bells. What's it like? Have you killed any one yet?" I asked jokingly.

"No! And I'm not planning on it!" She acted offended. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know! How are Sam and Emily doing?"

"They're wedding is next month."

"Oh that's nice."

"Yeah."

"Jake I gotta go."

"What? Why?"

"I'll call you soon! I promise. Bye Jake."

"Bye Bells." That was quick. I decided I should probably go to bed. I was tired from all that running.

**Please review! **


	3. AN

**A/N**

**Um…I forgot to put disclaimers on both chapters and well obviously I'm not Stephanie Meyers but well…yeah just pretend I did put disclaimers on them. Also check out my other stories, Family Feud with the Cullen's and I Killed Charlie. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Heres the next chapter. The way Jacob meets her is lame but I could care less. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or any of its characters._ (Woohoo! I remembered the disclaimer!)

**JPOV**

The rest of the weekend went by fast. I only phased once. I knew I was going to dread Monday. The latest rumor was that I eloped with Bella, got her pregnant and then she left me for Edward and that's why they moved to Alaska. People were really stupid, they knew nothing. Thankfully the pack stood by me, except for Leah. That day on the cliff really set her off. **(On the epilogue in Eclipse where exactly were Leah and Jacob? I wasn't sure where they were so I just used a cliff.) **I could care less about Leah, I had my own problems.

I drove to school on my motorcycle and waited for Quil and Embry in the parking lot.

"Hey Jake!" I heard Quil's familiar voice calling me.

"Hey Quil. Where's Embry?"

"Oh he's sick."

"Oh."

The pack met up during lunch. No one gave me crap any more. Last month I almost threw some kid out the window for asking how many girls I had gotten pregnant while I was gone. The pack saved me before I phased. I got into a lot of trouble but I would do it again if any one said any thing else to me. We went over to our usual table then I saw someone I had never seen before. She was walking with Kim. Maybe a new girl. No wonder why I hadn't heard any new rumors about me. I wanted to get a closer view, it was weird. I looked at her and I felt this, this unbeleivable feeling. I couldn't stop staring at her.

Natalie's POV

Finally lunch! I hated being the new girl. I had made a friend though. Her name was Kim. She was friends with this big huge group of guys. She was dating one of them, Jared I think? I was kinda worried though. There were rumors flying all over the school about one of them, Jacob. Kim told me they weren't true and he was just having a really tough time since his girl friend moved. She seemed nice so I guess I beleived her. We went to sit with them and she introduced me.

"Guys this is Natalie. She's new here. That's Jared, Quil, Jacob, and that's Paul." She pointed to each of them. She went over to sit next to Jared and I sat across from her next to Paul or was it Quil? They were really nice, they made you feel wanted. Lunch was over when I caught Jacob staring at me. Had he been staring at me the whole time? I looked back at him. He didn't look away like I thought he would, he just kept staring at me. We stood there for a little while just staring at each other. Until Kim called to me.

"Natalie you comin'?"

"Yeah coming!" I yelled. "Bye." I was practically whispering.

"Bye." He continued to stare at me even after I walked away. Weird.

"Hey Kim? What exactly happened to Jacob?" I asked as we walked to gym.

"I'd rather not tell you the whole story, since it's none of my business but he loved this girl Bella but she loved this guy Edward and they got married last year and moved to Alaska to go to college. Jacob's had a really hard time getting over it. That's pretty much it. Is something wrong?"

"No. He was staring at me though like, like...I can't even explain what he looked like. It was like...intense." I tried to find the right words to explain what he looked like.

"Oh." She was thinking really hard, but then laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing I just had a funny thought thats all."

"Oh."

"Wanna hang out today?"

"I don't know. I have to finish unpacking and stuff."

"Oh come on! We can talk about Jacob!" She pleaded.

"Fine where do you live? I'll come over around three."

"How 'bout we go to the beach instead? I'll show you around La Push. Or would you rather have Jacob show you around?" She smiled.

"I caught him staring at me that's all!"

"Sure, sure. That's all. He's totally into you! And if I didn't know any better I would say you were too. I'll get Jared to talk to him."

"You will not!"

"Yeah whatever. Meet me at on the beach at three."

"Okay."

**So watcha think? Reveiw please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. It sucks, but hey, bad fanfics make the world go round! Right? Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes! Also I kinda forgot to add in Seth and Leah to the lunch table gang. Just pretend I they were there all along.And want to visit my website? Please do. Here's the link -- http/ (Kim) ( I have no idea what Kim's personality is really like so bear with me please it's only going to be her POV for a chapter or so. :D)**

It was almost three thirty . Natalie should have been here by now. I hope the guys didn't scare her off. No. She probably got lost or something. I'd wait another fifteen minutes, and then I'd call her.

She still wasn't here. I decided to call her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Kim. Are you coming?"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! What time is it? Hang on!" She sounded panicky.

"Ok." Then I heard her say something in the back round like "I kinda forgot that Kim's waiting at the beach, so I have to leave. Completely forgot what time it was. I'm sorry. Oh I feel terrible! Do you think she'll be mad at me?" Who was she talking to?

"No. Kim's not one to hold a grudge. Go. I'll see you tomorrow." Then there was a pause and I heard a... "Don't worry." and then a "Bye I'll see you tomorrow." And a "Bye. Oh and by the way, I'd love to go with you." Then she was back on the phone. "Kim?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I'm so sorry, I lost track of time, but you'll never guess who I ran into-" I had a feeling it was Jacob. Jared did the same thing to me, he looked all around La Push just to find me and ask me out on a date.

"Don't tell me yet! You can tell me all about it when you get here. You're still coming. Right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes."

"K, Bye."

"Bye." I shut my phone. Then I called Jared.

"Hey, Jared."

"Hey Kim. What's up?"

"Well a have a question, do you know if Jacob um...imprinted?" I felt kind of awkward asking this but I needed to know. Just then Natalie walked up to me with a questioning look on her face.

"I don't know. We haven't seen him since school. Why?" He sounded worried.

"I'll call you later Jared. Natalie's here. Love you. Bye!" I shut the phone before I got his response. "Hey!" I tried to sound exited.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. So who'd you run into?" Hopefully she wouldn't be persistent.

"Jacob! He asked me out!" Apparently she had more important things to talk about.

"And..."

"I said yes! He's so cute." She made a pleading face almost as if she wished he was here with us.

"When's the date?" It was weird knowing he would become her whole life and she would become his. It was kinda like when me and Jared met in a way.

"Friday night at seven!"

"Tell me everything."

"Ok. So, I was picking up a few groceries for supper at the store and I kinda tripped," Wow Jake sure does pick 'em. "But he caught me." I guess Bella was just practice for the real girl. "Did you ever notice how hot his skin is?" 

"He's not my boyfriend why would I notice!" I said mockingly. She laughed.

"Anyway, so I said thanks and he was all like 'I've had practice." and then he I think he caught me giving him a questioning face so he said 'how would you like me to explain it to you over dinner, Saturday night?' and then you called and so told him I had to go-" _Jacob sure knew how to charm the ladies._

"Sheesh sorry I interrupted!" I smiled.

"No, but listen, then he," 

"He didn't kiss you did he?" Jacob wasn't that stupid. Or was he?

"No! Anyway so I was complaining about how bad I felt about forgetting about you.' She gave me sheepish grin. 'And then he took my head in his hands, which were extremely hot, that kid either has some disease or…' _is a werewolf. _**BTW Sorry I keep interrupting the story with Kim's thoughts)** 'Never mind about his hands, so like I said he took my face in his hands and just stared into my eyes and told me not to worry. The strange thing about it was that it seemed like he was saying more than that, like it was a life or death situation. Then he let go, said good bye and just left." She sighed.

I laughed. I had been thinking about the first time had­ met Jared. We were moving into the house my uncle had owned and I was at the store like Natalie and I was looking at my list and I bumped into him then we couldn't stop looking at each other. Then he asked me out. I was so busy looking into his dark beautiful eyes that I didn't even think about what I was hearing or saying. I had told him he had beautiful eyes, where I blushed **(Sorry it's getting a little Bellaish with the whole blushing and tripping thing but whatever I'm to lazy to erase it and write something else.) **and then he returned my compliment. Once I was out of is spell I agreed to go on a date with him. 

"What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry I was just thinking about Jared."

"Oh. How long have you guys been going out?" 

"Almost two years."

"Wow."

"Yeah. You'd think high school relation ships wouldn't last that long." I laughed again. It was funnyI knew so much more than her.

"Yeah. I guess." She smiled but still seemed distracted.

"Still trying to figure out why Jacob talked to you that way?"

"Yeah. He just seemed so worried. It was a little scary actually." She confessed.

"You're worried he still has feelings for Bella?" I knew Jake loved Natalie now and that he would never feel the same about Bella once he'd met her but Natalie didn't know that.

"I don't know. I just don't want to date someone who still loves someone else. If we do end up dating that is." I was surprised she was so open with me, considering we just met.

"Trust me he's not going back to her. She's married anyway."

"Married! How old is she?"

"Nineteen.' _Technically._ 'I can't tell you everything. Not now anyway. You know twice as much as everyone else in our school already."

"What?"

"Never mind. So what are you gonna wear? Do you know yet?"

"No not yet. Do you think you could come overon Fridayafter school to yeah know help me get ready? Its ok if you can't."

"Of course I'll come! I haven't had anyone to talk to really. I have Emily but she's older than am, then there's Clair and Leah..." I trailed off thinking about the whole thing all over again. Jacob had imprinted and unless he had told anyone, (which I doubt he did since he wanted to know if it was the real thing or not) I was the only one who knew.

**You read it, you mine as well review it! One word that's all I ask of you! Good, Great, Update. One word! Just enough so I know at least someone's interested! BTWI was thinking of having Natalie cheat on Jake, I need a twist to the story. Please tell me if thats a suckish idea or not.(I already know it is) If you have an idea or request of what you want to happen please tell it to me! Thnx**

**JacobBlackLover24**


	6. Chapter 5

NPOV

**I'm kinda depressed because of you guys. I only got two reviews for the last chapter. If you didn't like the chapter or the story you need to tell me! Please? Review.**

**NPOV **

"I have nothing to wear!" I screamed in frustration.

Kim picked up another box from my closet and started going threw it. "We'll find something."

"That's not gonna happen." I opened another box. I still wasn't done unpacking.

She shrugged. "You're just going to the beach with him, you don't need anything fancy." She flung a bathing suit at me. "Is this what you were looking for?"

"Yes thank you. I'll be right back." I walked into the bathroom, put the bathing suit on and pulled my shorts back on. I walked back out to Kim.

"Nice I like it."

"Thanks."

"I found a shirt."

"Which one?" She threw them at me and I put it over my bathing suit top. "This will work."

"Are you gonna do your hair?"

"It looks terrible, doesn't it?" I sighed and went over to the mirror.

"It's not that bad, just a little messy." She smiled and grabbed my brush.

She pulled my hair up into a pony tail while I did my make up. "Well?"

"You look great. When is he picking you up?"

"He should be here in half an hour."

"I should go then."

"If you want." I don't really know why I didn't want her to leave yet.

"Ok. Call me and tell me _everything_ when you get home." She started to get her stuff together. "Don't be nervous. I'll see you later."

I sighed. "Bye."

**JPOV**

I was about to change my clothes for the date when my cell phone rang. Bella. I just talked to her yesterday. What could she want? I opened it.

"Hey Bells."

"Hi Jacob."

"What's up?"

"I have some good news."

"Ok. Me too." Should I tell Bella? She wouldn't be hurt would she? No she chose the leech over me she'd be ok.

"You first."

"No. You first."

"Fine."

"We're coming home for a visit!"

"Why?"

"Why?! I thought you'd be happy!"

"Damn it Bella! Do I seem happy?" I started shaking rapidly. No. Calm down Jake. I told my self. You're going to meet Natalie, calm down. But I couldn't calm down. For the first time in almost a year a felt ok about Bella being gone and now she was coming back. I dropped the phone and ran.

NPOV

I went down stairs to wait for Jacob. I sat on the couch next to my brother who was watching TV.

"Where are you going?" He sneered.

"Out."

"With who? Your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend."

"What ever. Where's mom?"

"With Roger I think." My mother wasn't exactly the type of mom a ten year old should have. She was almost never home and never had a stable job. That's why we moved here. Her uncle died a few weeks ago and for some reason he had left her this house. I practically took care of Nathan since she was never home.

"Do you want something to eat before I go?"

"I can make myself something."

"You sure?"

"Uh-Huh." He sighed. "When's mom gonna be home?"

"I don't know Nate. I'm gonna go upstairs. Call me if the doorbell rings."

"Ok."

--

I waited another hour. Jacob still wasn't here. That jerk stood me up. I thought I could trust him! He wasn't the only one I was angry at, I was angry at Kim too. I thought she was my friend. She was friends with Jacob; she would know if he was that type of guy, she would have told me if she was my friend! But no, she told me he was a good guy that he just had a bad past, that none of the rumors were true, that he was good for me…that he was good for me. I was stupid to believe them. All of them. This was all just a big lie. I laid down on my bed and started crying. I was such an idiot. My mom was standing in the door way.

"Honey did you get another bad grade?" **(Imagine her with like a country accent. Haha.)** I lifted my head up then put it back in the pillow. "Ahhh, this must be about a boy. Did he stand you up? My poor baby. Let's go have some milk and cookies."

**I'm sorry I couldn't help it! I had to put that last paragraph in! Ok pretend the whole "Did you get another bad grade?" thing never happened. Haha. Review! The more I get the faster I update! **

**JacobBlackLover24**


	7. Another AN

I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter

**I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter. I just reread it and there was no disclaimer. I really don't think Stephanie Meyer's gonna sew me but you never know.**

**Disclaimer for Chapter Six: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. If I did would I be putting a disclaimer on it? Didn't think so.**


End file.
